


Side Affects of Love and Lust

by CelticKitsune



Series: Love and Lust series [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug-Induced Sex, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turtlecest, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune
Summary: A series of oneshots, each chapter is another sexy addition to this universe, however it is not a multi-chapter story.Chapter 1 Summary: The boys finally have the lair to themselves for the weekend, Donnie has been working on a special present for them that will ensure that this will be a night to remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My beta reader has been busy and has only gotten the first bit of this done, I will be replacing this whole thing once she finds the time to get around to finishing it. But I wanted to post this before I lost my nerve!

Leo/Raph/Donnie/Mikey

 

Raph walked into the living room, paper bag clutched in his hand, his imagination already supplying wicked ideas for the evening. It was their long anticipated night together, the only night that the lair was theirs and theirs alone. Splinter was gone on a trip, and wouldn’t be back until the end of the weekend, while Casey and April were off on their own weekend getaway. No one would be dropping by unexpectedly, leaving the four brothers to have their fun.  
   
All his ideas and plans came to a sudden halt however, when he walked into the lair to find that Leo and Mikey had apparently started without him. The eldest turtle had Mikey bent over the arm of the couch while he pounded into him.  
   
A loud churr from Mikey, as Leo shifted and started moving faster, had Raph swallowing hard, a bulge forming in the lower section of his plastron as his own cock started to harden at the sight in front of him.  
   
“Holy shit.” Raph whispered.  
   
Leo glanced over at him with a half-smile, but his attention was almost immediately regained by the smaller body he was thrusting into. Mikey was trying his best to lift himself up and press back into the blue-banded turtle, but the position Leo had him in was making movement very difficult; especially as Leo was keeping one hand firmly on Mikey’s shell, keeping him pinned over the arm of the couch.  
   
“Raph, bout time you got back,” Leo grunted, his hands moving to Mikey’s waist, pulling their baby brother’s hips a little closer as he slammed himself inside, slowly pulling out before doing it again. He kept up a slow, fast rhythm as he turned to look at Raph again.  “Donnie going to be back soon too?”  
   
Raph strode forward, leaving the small paper bag on the table, his eyes remaining fixed on his brothers.  
   
“He said he had something to take care of first, then he’d be here,” Raph answered, his hand trailing down the front of his plastron to the slit that was now visible, letting out a small groan as he dropped down into his waiting hand.  
   
Mikey, who had only been letting out moans and churrs since Raph walked in, suddenly arched his back and cried out as he came. Leo’s thrusts picked up the pace again, his hands tightening on Mikey’s hips, and the blue-banded turtle let out a strangled sound of pleasure as their baby brother tightened around him.  
   
Raph, fully erect and cock out, walked around the side of the couch, where Mikey was leaning on the cushions with shaky arms, his head hanging down, panting as he tried to catch his breath; this was made difficult because Leo still hadn’t stopped moving.  
   
“Hey Mikey,” Raph greeted, ignoring his insistent cock for a moment to lift Mikey’s head up and place a kiss on his mouth. Mikey’s eyes were a little glazed with pleasure, but he smiled back easily enough.  
   
“Hey... Raphie...” he panted, the angle of his body preventing him from thrusting back against Leo, leaving his body to be rocked by Leo’s thrusts alone. Raph raised an eye ridge at the orange-banded turtle. Glancing toward the side, he whistled. Mikey, despite having just come, was already hard again.  
   
“Well I’m impressed” Raph said with a smirk. And Leo let out a short laugh.  
   
“Don’t be,” Leo said, jerking his head in the direction of the table. “Donnie left us a present before he went out,” Leo explained, as he continued to fuck their youngest brother into the couch.  
   
Raph turned his head away briefly, to see what Leo had meant. A smirk formed quickly on his face as he recognised the canister filled with the substance that Donnie had been working on for a few months now.  
   
“So that’s what our favorite brainiac has been up to recently,” Raph chuckled, though his words seemed to go unnoticed by his two occupied brothers. Mikey’s soft panting, and chanting of ‘Leo, please, more,’ was a good indication that Raph was going to be ignored until he joined the two of them.  
   
Stepping away from the couch, Raph hurried over to the table and lifted up the container, reading the small note that Donnie had scribbled on the side that said ‘drink me’. The red-banded turtle chuckled again and, lifting it to his mouth, he took a long chug of the contents inside. He silently wondered how long he was supposed to wait before it started working, and how he was supposed to know when it was, when warmth suddenly started spreading through his whole body, starting from his stomach and working its way outwards.    
   
“Shit,” Raph huffed as the majority of the heat seemed to settle around his lower abdomen, his cock twitching in excitement as he turned once again toward his two brothers. He wasted no time in moving back over to them. Gripping his cock in one hand, he rubbed the tip over Mikey’s face.  
   
Glassy blue eyes opened and looked up at Raph, before focusing on what was being held in front of him. Mikey made a small noise, and without being asked, he opened his mouth, allowing Raph to press inside. Raph kept his breathing even and his movements slow, as he slid into that hot, wet mouth, groaning with pleasure even as he fought not to just shove himself in as far as he could go.  
   
Mikey’s tongue was quick and hot, licking over every inch of Raph’s cock as it pushed further and further into his mouth. It was one of his many talents that each of his brothers enjoyed to the fullest, and though it was difficult to concentrate on Raph’s cock in his mouth, while Leo worked on thrusting into him from behind, Mikey still managed.  Mikey teased his red-banded brother, knowing exactly what Raph liked, and how to make his hot-headed brother lose the internal battle he always had with himself.  
   
Raph was constantly worried about being to rough, of hurting one of his brothers, especially while they were being so intimate. Because like all things, Raph liked it rough, and while Donnie sometimes struggled to keep up with Raph, Mikey was always more than eager to be there for Raph to use however he wanted. Raph just needed that little push sometimes to let go of the small amount of self control he did have. So Mikey sucked and licked at Raph, until he knew his red-banded brother was ready.  
   
Timing it just right, Mikey lunged forward the next time Leo slammed into him, taking more of Raph into his mouth.  
   
“Fuck!” Raph cursed. One hand shot out to grip at Mikey’s shoulder, the other hand resting on the back of the couch in a clear effort to stop himself from thrusting his hips forward. But that’s not what Mikey wanted; using the power behind Leo’s rough thrusts, Mikey allowed his oldest brother to rock him forward, taking more and more of Raph’s cock into his mouth with each thrust.    
   
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Mikey, _yes_...” Raph hissed, both hands finally moving to take hold of Mikey’s head. Mikey let out a loud churr, blue eyes looking up and locking with Raph’s green ones. “Fucking take it all in, Mikey,” Raph ordered.  
   
Mikey’s eyes shone with love and lust, and he tilted his head and loosened his throat in silent invitation. That was all Raph needed and he started to push himself forward, his hands gripping Mikey’s head so that even if he wanted to, Mikey wouldn’t be able to pull away. He had asked for this, and there was no backing out now.  
   
Raph swore, panting as he slid himself further and further into Mikey’s mouth, trying to be careful not to go to quickly as Leo’s thrusts were still causing MIkey’s body to rock back and forth. Raph lifted his gaze away from Mikey just for a moment, locking eyes with Leo; the blue-banded turtle had been watching them. Leo offered him a small smirk, one which Raph returned before he focused back on what he had been doing.  
   
Mikey’s lips were stretched around him, but there was still more of Raph’s cock that wasn’t being swallowed by the smaller turtle. So Raph started moving again, pushing forward until the head of his cock was brushing the back of Mikey’s throat. He paused only for a moment, waiting to hear or see any form of protest from the small turtle. When there was none, Raph groaned and pushed the rest of the way in, going agonisingly slow as his cock slid down Mikey’s throat.  
   
Raph knew he should move a little faster, knew he was obstructing Mikey’s airway, but it felt _so good_ that he couldn’t help but linger. Then Mikey swallowed around him, his throat muscles flexing and fluttering down along his length, Mikey’s tongue still stroking along the parts of Raph’s cock it could still reach. Raph was almost transfixed by the sight of Mikey pressed so close to him, of his cock all the way in his baby brother's mouth.  
   
The sight pulled a churr from Raph before he started pulling back out, listening to Mikey take a big lungful of air. But his baby brother didn’t stop moving that sinful tongue along the cock in his mouth, sucking on it, as Raph continued pulling almost all the way out.  
   
“Oh, Mikey, fuck.” Raph moaned. “I swear nobody can suck cock like you.”  
   
This is what seemed to put an end to Leo’s famous stamina. The blue-banded turtle grunted, thrusting forward hard, his hands tightening on Mikey’s thighs, muscles tense as he came into the pinned turtle beneath him.  
   
Leaning down so that he was practically draped over Mikey, cock still buried deep inside him, Leo glanced at Raph. “That seems to be the only thing MIkey is ever capable of focusing on completely,” Leo commented, grinning tiredly up at his brother, still hunched over Mikey.  
   
“That why you can’t go a day without askin’ him ta suck you off?” Raph asked teasingly.  
   
“Looks like I’ve been found out,” Leo chuckled. Pushing himself up a little, his hand snaked around to Mikey’s front, grabbing the neglected cock there and beginning to stroke it. Mikey whimpered and jerked, trying to push his hips forward into that hand.  
   
“Ah ah ah, Mikey.” Leo reprimanded lightly, a sated smile on his face. “You agreed. You’re our toy today, that means we get our pleasure, and you get yours only if we decide you’ve earned it,” Leo stated.  
   
“What’d you give him in exchange for _that_?” Raph asked, knowing full well that while Mikey might enjoy it, the younger turtle never did anything for free.  
   
Mikey suddenly pulled away from him, grinning up at Raph. “All of Leo’s TV time, and a free pass on meditation for a whole week!” Mikey said happily, and Raph couldn’t help but laugh at that.    
   
“I have to wonder what happened to just having fun with each other, and doing what I asked you to do just because it felt good,” Leo sighed.  
   
Mikey laughed softly, turning his head as best he could to look at Leo. “I still do, Leo.” he said, a slight catch in his voice as Leo’s hand started stroking him again. “E-even when you wake me up, o-or Ra-Raphie wants a quickie,” Mikey panted, trying to thrust his hips into Leo’s once again. This time his movement earned him a hard smack on his ass. Mikey moaned and pushed back against Leo, who hadn’t removed himself from where he was still buried deep in his baby brother. “I only bill for the big things.” Mikey panted.  
   
Raph laughed loudly. “That’s my baby bro,” he said proudly, throwing a grin at Leo, who just rolled his eyes and started fisting Mikey’s cock hard and fast.  
   
“Oh, oh, L-Leo!” Mikey whimpered. Leo started rocking slowly into Mikey again, his hand pulling at his baby brother’s cock.  
   
“You hard again?” Raph asked, watching Leo’s rocking movements.  
   
“Donnie sure outdid himself this time,” Leo said. Mikey suddenly cried out, lowering his head to rest on the couch cushion, his hands curling into fists as he came again. His body trembling as he came down from the high.  
   
“Mikey.” Leo said suddenly, voice lower in arousal. “Suck Raph’s cock again. I want to watch,” Leo ordered.  
   
Raph’s cock twitched at hearing that, gripping the hard flesh in his hand, he shifted forward and pressed it against Mikey’s lips, watching as Mikey’s tongue came out and flicked across the tip of it. Raph could feel Leo’s eyes on them, knew his only older brother was fixated on them as he continued to slowly rock into Mikey. It was one thing about Leo that the blue banded turtle would never admit out loud, but they all knew it. Leo liked to watch, he enjoyed watching, and he enjoyed giving orders. And even more than that, he got off on watching his brothers follow those orders.  
   
Mikey slowly opened up his mouth in silent invitation, licking at the head of Raph’s cock. Raph held still, keeping just the head of his cock inside Mikey’s mouth, enjoying the teasing, maddening attentions of Mikey’s tongue. This apparently wasn’t what Leo had wanted however, because their oldest brother groaned softly before speaking again.  
   
“All the way in, Raph.” Leo ordered, voice tight. “Fuck his mouth, hard.”  
   
Raph smirked, and there was no argument from him, he gave Mikey a moment to prepare himself before slamming his hips forward, shoving his hot and throbbing cock deep into Mikey’s throat, churring at the renewed sensations. HIs hands gripped the back of Mikey’s head, holding himself still for just a moment, enjoying the sensations of having his cock in Mikey’s mouth again before he pulled back, leaving just the head in that hot mouth before he slammed forward again.    
   
Leo shuddered and started fucking Mikey’s ass a little harder.  
“Yes, Raph, that’s it,” Leo moaned, enjoying the site of Mikey being used for their own pleasure, and from the way Mikey was tightening around him, Leo knew that Mikey was enjoying this too. Churring again Leo ran his hands along Mikey’s sides, gripping his shell as he started moving his hips faster, his eyes remained focused on the movement of Raph’s hips, his slightly younger brothers cock disappearing into Mikey’s willing mouth.    
   
“Shit,” Leo cursed, his hips snapping forward in short sharp thrusts, there were no thoughts of making this round last longer as Leo started working toward his own orgasm. “Mikey, Raph... so good.”  
   
Raph breathed harshly as he fucked his baby brother’s mouth, he was already close to the edge, all the teasing from before was going to make it impossible for him to last to long, but he didn’t care, not at this point. Lifting his head he watched with half lidded eyes as Leo lost himself to his own leasure.  
   
Moaning Raph slowed his thrusts pulling back just enough before giving Mikey the order to suck him. His baby brother obliged happily, hallowing his cheeks out, his tongue working along the flesh in his mouth as he sucked hard. It was enough to send Raph crashing over the edge, his hand tightening on Mikey’s head once more as his hips jerked forward in two short quick thrusts before he pushed himself just a little further into Mikey’s mouth. His cock twitched and emptied itself down the smaller turtle's throat. Mikey swallowed quickly, and continued sucking, making sure he got every drop Raph gave him.  
   
“Oh fuck..” Raph panted. “That was good...” he slowly pulled out of Mikey’s mouth, shuddering as Mikey continued sucking and licking him, making sure to get every last drop off his brother before Raph removed himself from Mikey’s mouth completely.  
   
Raph sat down on the couch, his legs shaking and feeling like jelly, but his cock was quickly inflating again, ready for more attention within a few seconds. “Shit,” Raph cursed, stroking himself slowly. “What the hell kind of drug did Donnie make?” Raph questioned.  
   
“A good one,” Mikey gasped, arching back against Leo. “Oh shit! Leo! There, r-right there!” Raph couldn’t help but chuckle as Mikey struggled to move back against Leo, the blue banded turtle had obviously hit that good spot, and Mikey was trying to get him to hit it again. But as Raph looked up at Leo, he could easily guess that Leo was trying to avoid it.  
   
“Leo, oh god Leo please, please,” Mike whined, trying to get his older brother to give him what he wanted, until finally Leo obliged, hunching over Mikey once again, he wrapped an arm around Mikey’s hips pulling him up and flush against him. This new position allowed Leo to thrust deeply into the youngest turtle, his cock barely moving more than an inch or two, pounding almost continuously against the bundle of nerves deep inside Mikey. Each movement of Leo’s hips had Mikey nearly crying from the pleasure, and the fact that his own hard cock was being neglected.  
   
Leo suddenly shuddered, pulling Mikey close as he came again, filling his brother for a second time. Mikey cried out trembling as he was pushed so close to the edge, Leo rocked his hips forward a couple more times, hitting that bundle of nerves again, and that was enough to send Mikey over the edge as well.  
   
“Leo...” Mikey whispered, once again laying down on the couch as best he could in the position he was still in. Raph smiled, reaching out and running his hand over Mikey’s head.  
   
“I see you three found my present sooner than I expected,” a new voice spoke up, both Leo and Raph looked over toward the entrance of the lair, and Mikey tried to lift his head to look at Donnie as well, but Leo still had him firmly pinned over the arm of the couch.  
   
“Mikey was the one who found it,” Leo said. “He’d already had a good couple of swigs before I got it away from him,” Leo admitted, slowly pulling himself out of Mikey. Rubbing the orange banded turtle's shell soothingly when Mikey whimpered.  
   
“‘Sides, you were the one who wrote ‘drink me’ on the side of the container, did you expect Mikey not to drink it?” Raph asked, shifting a little so that he could pull Mikey to sit fully on the couch with him, while Leo turned fully to face Donnie.  
   
“In all fairness, Mikey would have drank it if it had warning labels all over the place, saying don’t touch, do not drink,” Donnie pointed out, setting his duffle bag down by the door as he started removing his gear.  
   
“Allow me,” Leo said, coming to stand in front of Donnie, he reached out and pulled off the elbow pads, reaching up to untie the purple mask Leo tossed it aside to land with the blue and orange masks that had been discarded earlier that evening.  
   
Once the mask was removed, Leo closed the distance between the two of them, pulling Donnie into a deep passionate kiss. His fingers trailing lightly over the olive green skin, Donnie moved closer, pressing himself against Leo, his arms moving to wrap around Leo’s neck. However with one quick movement Leo managed to grab both of Donnie’s arms, never breaking the kiss as Leo pulled the taller turtle over to the couch where Mikey was still seated with Raph.    
   
Leo broke the kiss suddenly, leaving Donnie gasping for breath as he gave Leo a questioning look. Leo just smirked, sweeping Donnie’s legs out from under him, the purple banded turtle cried out in surprise when he suddenly fell back, landing on the couch with a soft ‘oof’.  
   
“Leo, what…” Donnie began to ask, but Leo was on him again, crushing their mouths together again, Donnie moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes as he started to kiss back. The kiss rapidly grew more heated, Leo wasted no time in straddling his brothers hips, hands gripping at Donnie’s arms, keeping them pinned.  
   
Donnie didn’t even try to fight his brother, submitting to him easily and without complaint. Something warm and wet slid across his neck, and Donnie’s eyes snapped open, breaking the kiss with a gasp when teeth scraped along the sensitive flesh at the base of his neck.  
   
“Mikey,” Donnie gasped again, tilting his head to give his little brother better access. However a low growl coming from Leo had both younger turtles stopping all movement.  
   
Two sets of eyes lifted up to stare at Leo, the blue banded turtle was giving Mikey a stern look. Much to Donnie’s confusion, Mikey lowered his head, though looked as if he had every intention of remaining seated where he was. This plan was foiled as well when Raph’s arms snaked around their younger brother, dragging the orange banded turtle back.  
   
Mikey didn’t protest as he was settled on Raph’s lap, opening his legs wide as if putting himself on display, his cock hard and leaking begging to be touched. Donnie licked his lips, looking from Mikey to Raph and then finally back to Leo who smirked at him before standing up.  
   
Donnie watched as Leo retrieved the canister from the coffee table, bringing it over he held it out for Donnie to take it. “Drink.” Leo said.  
   
“Ordering me around already, Leo?” Donnie questioned, but took the container offered him, drinking the concoction within.  
   
“I think Leo fancies himself in charge of tonight's activities,” Raph spoke, watching as Donnie handed the container back to Leo.  
   
“Is that so?” Donnie asked, closing his eyes again as he took a few slow deep breaths and Raph knew that the drug was working on him as well.  
   
Leo chuckled, “Only if you two agree, Mikey has no say in whether or not I’m in charge,”  Leo said, earning a grin from Raph, and a confused look from Donnie.  
   
“What is he talking about?” Donnie asked looking at his red banded brother, as it was obvious that Raph knew what was going on.  
   
“Just a little deal Mikey and I have,” Leo explained, turning his gaze to the small turtle seated on Raph’s lap. “Let’s just say Mikey has agreed to be our toy for the evening.” Donnie’s gaze shifted over to their baby brother as well. Mikey wasn’t paying any attention to them, his legs still spread wide while Raph stroked his cock slowly.  
   
“And how is that going to work?” Donnie questioned. “Mikey can hardly stay focused on anything, let alone follow any orders given.”  
   
“Perhaps you would like a demonstration?” The blue banded turtle smiled when Donnie nodded. “Mikey, come here,” Leo ordered.  
   
There was only a moment hesitation as Mikey opened his eyes to look at Leo, his cheeks flushed, breathing quickly as Raph’s hand was still pumping his cock at an agonizingly slow pace.  
   
“Hey.” Raph snapped. “I want a turn with him too!”  
   
“You’ll get your turn, when I’m done,” Leo said, keeping his gaze on Mikey. The orange banded turtle was looking back and forth between Raph and Leo,  
   
“Donnie wants a demonstration, Mikey,” Leo said, “don’t you want to show Donnie how much of a good boy you’re being tonight?”  
   
Mikey nodded eagerly. “Then come here,” Leo ordered again. This time there was no hesitation, he slid off Raph’s lap, the red banded turtle reluctantly letting him go, but gave Mikey’s throbbing cock a tight squeeze first. Mikey let out a small whimper, his knees hitting the floor, before he leaned forward and started crawling toward his older brother.  
   
Donnie watched in fascination as Mikey crawled across the floor, those baby blue eyes fixed on where Leo was standing. The smaller turtle came to a stop only a few inches away from Leo, the blue banded turtle leaned down and whispered something into Mikey’s ear, and whatever it was made the young turtles face light up with excitement. Donnie was about to ask what Leo had told him, when Mikey suddenly turned toward him.  
   
Mikey turned away from Leo moving forward to settle himself between Donnie’s legs. Gripping his brothers knees Mikey spread them further apart, trailing his hands up Donnie’s inner thighs. The bulge in Donnie’s plastron was already showing, and it didn’t take much effort on Mikey’s part to coax the olive green turtles cock out into the open.  
   
“Looks like little D is ready to play,” Mikey whispered, his lips already close enough that Donnie could feel Mikey’s hot breath on the head of his cock, but the smaller turtle just sat there, his eyes locked on Donnie’s face as if waiting for something.  
   
“Mikey is our toy tonight, he will follow any order you give him,” Leo explained. “Which also means if you want him to suck you, you have to order it.”  
   
“I…” Donnie swallowed hard, looking down at Mikey, he knew how talented his little brother's mouth was. His cock throbbed in anticipation, feeling Mikey’s hot breath against the sensitive tip. However Donnie was never one to give orders, he was much better at following orders, Leo knew this, and when Donnie looked up at his oldest brother again he knew instantly what game his brother was playing.  
   
It wasn’t just Mikey that Leo wanted control over that evening, he wanted all of them. Donnie felt a shudder run though his body, his cock giving a small twitch in anticipation as Donnie locked eyes with Leo. “Leo…” He whispered, a satisfied smirk slowly formed on Leo’s mouth, before the blue banded turtle leaned down to whisper in Mikey’s ear, though his eyes remained locked on Donnie as he spoke.  
   
“Suck him Mikey, we can’t have Donnie feeling neglected,” Leo smirked. Mikey practically dove forward his mouth wrapping around Donnie’s cock, swallowing it whole. Donnie let out a strangled cry, his back arching at the sudden heat that surrounded his hard flesh. He gripped the edge of the couch in an effort to keep his hands where they were, instead of grabbing Mikey’s head.  
   
Leo stood back to watch, his gaze shifting over to Raph who was watching their two younger brothers, his own hand stroking his hard cock trying to ease some of the pressure that had built up. “Raph,” Leo caught the red banded turtle's attention. “If you want a turn with Mikey, why not take it now,” Leo suggested. However the way he had said it, Raph knew that it was more of an order than a suggestion, one that Raph would gladly follow.  
   
“You want me ta do that now? Or wait till they have their fun first?” Raph asked, indicating Mikey and Donnie. The olive green turtle churring loudly, lifting his hips off the couch pushing himself further into Mikey’s mouth, and Mikey taking it without complaint. One hand still resting on Donnie’s leg, the other slid up further, finding the tail that was tucked up and hiding.  
   
“M-mikey!” Donnie gasped, closing his eyes as his whole body started shaking from the pleasure his only little brother was giving him. The warm mouth surrounding him, and the hand playing with and pinching his sensitive tail was nearly enough to have him crashing toward completion already. And then it stopped, Mikey’s hand was suddenly gone, and his mouth was leaving him.  
   
Eyes snapping open Donnie looked and saw Mikey being gently pulled back by Raph, while Leo moved forward standing in the space between Donnie’s legs where Mikey had just been a moment before. “You look like you were having fun,” Leo said. Donnie’s chest rose and fell quickly, his hands twitched, wanting to move to finish what Mikey had started, but he had a feeling that Leo wasn’t about to allow that.  
   
“Don’t worry Don, you can have Mikey’s mouth on you again, we’re just changing things up a bit so all of us can have some fun,” Leo reassured him, pulling Donnie from the couch and moving him toward the middle of the floor where Raph now had Mikey bent over on his hands and knees, while the red banded turtle knelt behind him.  
   
Donnie didn’t protest, allowing himself to be positioned on the floor, kneeling in front of Mikey, his cock lining up with his little brother's mouth once again. Leo took Donnie’s hands, guiding them to rest on Mikey’s shoulders.  
   
“Keep your hands there,” Leo warned, and then he vanished from Donnie’s line of sight. Though he didn’t have time to worry about what Leo was doing, his attention focused on Mikey when the orange banded turtle leaned forward and started licking the head of Donnie’s hard cock.  
   
“Mikey,” Donnie moaned. “No teasing!” He huffed, and was pleasantly surprised when Mikey listened to him, opened his mouth and started sucking.  
   
“Good boy, Mikey,” Raph praised from his spot behind the smaller turtle. “Continue being a good boy and you’ll get a special prize,” Raph promised, his hand caressing the back of Mikey’s shell before slipping around to run his finger down the center line in Mikey’s plastron. This caused Mikey to moan around the cock in his mouth. The vibrations on the sensitive flesh had Donnie hunching over his only little brother, hands gripping Mikey’s shoulders tightly.  
   
“M-mikey,” Donnie panted, his hips trembling with the effort of holding himself still. But as Mikey hummed around him Donnie couldn’t stop himself from thrusting forward, seeking out more of that wonderful heat that was surrounding him.  
   
Movement behind him caught Donnie's attention briefly, though Mikey's talented mouth soon had him ignoring whatever it was Leo was up to, Donnie was sure he would find out soon enough anyway. Keeping his hands firmly on Mikey where Leo had placed them, Donnie churred, the sound echoed by his brothers. Donnie lowered his gaze to to Mikey, his eyes fixated on the way his little brother was licking and sucking on him, pulling back to lick at the underside of his cock before swallowing it whole again.   
   
Raph remained behind Mikey the whole time, sliding a finger into the small turtle, his other hand playing with Mikey's tail, pinching and stroking it pulling wonderfully erotic sounds from Mikey, and each sound he made, was echoed shortly after by Donnie. Raph smirked, twisting his finger inside his littlest brother, searching for that one spot that would have Mikey crying out even more.  
   
He knew that he’d found it when he felt Mikey tighten around him, pushing back hard trying to get that finger to move deeper. “Mikey,” Leo’s stern voice stopped the younger turtles movement.  
   
Mikey pulled away from Donnie, panting as he lifted his gaze up to where Leo was. “Leo, Leo please!” Mikey begged.  
   
“Keep sucking Donnie, or I’ll just tie you up so you can’t move anymore,” Leo warned as he settled down on his knees behind Donnie, his hands on the olive green turtles hips, he guided them forward so that his cock was pressing against Mikey’s mouth again.  
   
“Can we tie him up anyway?” Raph asked, sounding excited about the idea of tying Mikey up. Leo looked up locking eyes with Raph, giving him a small smirk, though it wasn’t exactly an answer to the question, Raph knew that the blue banded turtle had wicked ideas planned for them. Raph returned the smirk, and started working his fingers in and out of Mikey again. Though Mikey didn’t really need stretching, but Raph didn’t want this round to finish too quickly.  
   
Donnie suddenly cried out, and Raph didn’t have to see to know that Leo had just grabbed Donnie’s tail.  
   
“Oh god, yes, yes, Leo, Mikey,” Donnie gasped and panted, torn between pushing himself back into Leo’s hand, his brothers slick finger circling around his entrance teasingly. And wanting to thrust forward into Mikey’s hot mouth. When something warm and wet slid along his tail, at the same time that Leo finally pushed his finger inside, that was all it took for Donnie.  
   
“Ah! Leo!” Donnie yelled, the sudden jolt of pleasure had him coming almost instantly. His hips jerking forward in short shallow thrusts as Mikey sucked and drank him down.  
   
Donnie lay half draped over Mikey, the younger turtles mouth wrapped around his overly sensitive cock. Mikey wasn't the only one unwilling and to give Donnie a moment to recover, Leo’s finger was still moving inside him, stretching him, preparing him for what was about to happen. Donnie’s cock twitched back to life in Mikey’s mouth.  
   
“Was that a good enough demonstration for you?” Leo whispered leaning close to Donnie’s ear.  
   
“Yes,” Donnie said breathlessly.  
   
“Mikey, sit up,” Leo ordered, and Donnie bit his lip to stop himself from protesting as Mikey slowly pulled away from him. “Raph, take Mikey, I’m going to have my own fun with Don here,” Leo said, his breath hot against Donnie’s neck.  
   
“Fucking finally!” Raph said, removing his fingers from Mikey, and before his younger brother could protest at the loss, Raph lined his cock up and started to push in.  
   
“Stop moving Mikey,” Raph snapped when Mikey tried to push back against him, trying to urge his older brother to move faster.  
   
“Raph, please, I’m dying here!” Mikey whined, pushing back against Raph again ignoring the warning growl from his hot headed brother.  
   
“You want it that bad?” Raph questioned and Mikey nodded eagerly, turning his head as best he could to look at Raph. “Beg for it,” Raph smirked when Mikey’s eyes widened.  
   
“Please, Raphie,” Mikey said, and when Raph still didn’t move, Mikey tried pushing back again, but Raph’s grip on his hips was to strong.  
   
“Not good enough Mikey, ya have ta tell me exactly what you want,” Raph said.  
   
Mikey swallowed hard, his cock throbbing almost painfully as it practically begged for attention. Attention it wouldn’t get until Raph got what he wanted. “I want you Raph, I want… I need you in me, Raphie please! I need you to fuck me,” Mikey pleaded, crying out when Raph suddenly thrust forward hard and fast, burying himself in Mikey with a single thrust.    
   
“Raph! Yes, yes, yes, more, please more!” Mikey nearly sobbed as his body was given the stimulation it had been yearning for, Raph had only managed a couple short hard thrusts when Mikey stiffened and came, his entrance tightening around his brothers cock. This only drove Raph to move harder and faster, one arm snaked around Mikey’s waist, holding him up as he continued pounding into the smaller turtle.  
   
Mikey could already feel his body recovering quickly, as it had multiple times already. Through glassy eyes he watched the scene in front of him, both Leo and Donnie were still sitting up on their knees. Leo had one of his arms wrapped up around Donnie's chest, the other around his waist while he thrust into him from behind.  
   
Donnie's body rocked forward, however Leo’s hold on him kept Donnie from falling over.  
   
Donnie was lost in a haze of pleasure, every movement, every touch, sound, smell, taste, swirled together and kept his mind in a wonderful fog. The only thing that mattered right now was Leo’s arms around him, holding him upright as the blue banded turtle fucked him from behind. And though most of his focus was on Leo, Donnie still didn’t miss the way Mikey was crying out, the way skin slapped against skin the rapid rough rhythm that Raph enjoyed.  
   
“Do you want to be my toy too, Donnie?” Leo whispered huskily. Donnie’s only reply was to push back into Leo’s next thrust, taking his brother deeper inside him. “You never liked giving orders, but you’re like Mikey, you love taking them,” Leo continued to whisper, one hand loosening its hold around Donnie’s chest, traveling downward.  
   
“Leo,” Donnie bit his lip hard, panting as his older brother thrust deep inside, and stopped, but he didn’t come. Donnie wiggled his hips, pressing back against his brother urging him to start moving again. When that didn’t work, he tried moving his own hips, shifting forward, but Leo tightened his hold around his waist restricting movement.  
   
“Leo… Leo please, I… I can’t, I need… Leo,” Donnie knew what he was asking for, knew what he wanted, what he needed from Leo, but he was unable to form any kind of coherent sentence.  
   
“What? What is it you need? What do you want me to do?” Leo asked in a low whisper in Donnie's ear.  
   
Donnie shuddered, he could feel Leo’s cock twitching inside him. He was sure that it was taking a lot of effort and more than a little patience on Leo’s part to hold so still. And on a normal day Donnie might have been more intrigued to see who had the better stamina. However right now there was only one thing he wanted from his oldest brother.  
   
“Use me,” Donnie finally gasped out, leaning his head back so it was now resting on Leo’s shoulder, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Use me, Leo… yours, make me yours. Please fuck me.”  
   
With a growl Leo bit at Donnie’s exposed neck, his teeth sinking in just enough to leave a mark. Biting and sucking at it, Leo shifted his hips and started fucking Donnie again. Moving with short shallow thrusts, his cock hitting Donnie’s prostate almost constantly. Donnie didn’t seem capable of words anymore, while Mikey was begging and pleading with Raph to keep going, don’t stop, the only noise Donnie made was another loud churr, and Leo responded with one of his own.  
   
“If you’re mine, then cum for me,” Leo ordered. “I want you to cum, because you have my cock in you, because I’m going to fill you, then I’m going to fuck you again,” Leo grunted, feeling Donnie tighten around him, the purple banded turtle letting out a howl of pleasure as he came. Leo fucked him through it, pushing Donnie down onto the floor, pinning him there as he used his brother to bring himself to completion.  
   
Donnie shivered when he felt Leo finally still, pushing in deeply, he could feel his oldest brothers cum inside him. Leo leaned down, draping himself over Donnie and kissing the back of his neck.  
   
“You are mine now,” Leo said possessively.  
   
“I’ve always been yours, just as Mikey has, and just as Raph has,” Donnie said, shifting to try and push himself up.  
   
“Good toys don’t move until they’re told to,” Leo said, keeping himself draped over Donnie.  
   
“Mikey’s the toy,” Donnie reminded him. “I’m the pet,” he smirked, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Leo who grinned widely. Sitting up he pulled himself out of Donnie, sitting back on his heels.  
   
“Then be a good pet, and clean your masters cock.”  
   
“As you wish, master,” Donnie said in a low voice, remaining on his hands and knees he turned toward Leo to do as he was ordered. Though mid turn he caught sight of Raph and Mikey and he couldn’t help but pause to enjoy the view.  
   
Raph had Mikey on his shell, Mikey’s legs hooked over his shoulders so that the flexible turtle was folded nearly in half. This position gave Raph the leverage he needed to fuck their youngest brother at a brutal pace that looked almost painful. Though one look at Mikey and it was easy to tell that the orange banded turtle was feeling anything but pain at that moment.  
   
“Raph!” Mikey moaned, eyes slipping shut and mouth opening wide. “Oh God, please… fuck… so good…Raphie, I love it... I love being fucked by you... I love your cock, oh god please, please.” Mikey was rambling, hardly caring about what he was saying, he just didn’t want Raph to stop. His hands scratched at the floor beneath him, wanting something to hold onto, something to occupy his hands so he wouldn’t try and grab his neglected cock again. The last two times he had tried to do that, Raph had changed their position.  
   
Try as he might, Mikey wasn’t able to keep his hands away. “That’s it,” Raph growled, pulling out of Mikey roughly letting his little brother's legs drop back down to the floor.  
   
“No! No Raphie, please, please don’t stop, don’t stop!” Mikey sat up quickly, lunging at Raph and wrapping his arms tightly around his brother's neck. Raph didn’t have any time to react when Mikey suddenly sat on his lap. Both turtles cried out when Raph’s cock was buried back in his brother.  
   
“Don’t stop, Raphie, please,” Mikey said, lifting his hips up before sinking back down fucking himself on Raph’s cock. His arms still wrapped tightly around Raph, and Mikey knew that his hot headed brother could push him off easily. However Mikey’s sudden attack had caught him off guard that the older turtle didn’t have time to react to it before Mikey started moving.  
   
“Fuck, Mikey, fucking little shit,” Raph panted, cursing his little brother and his antics. “Leo’s gonna punish you for this,” Raph said through gritted teeth, though made no move to stop his brother.  
   
Raph lifted his hands gripping Mikey’s hips tightly, pulling him down to sit fully on his lap, Mikey churred, his own arms tightening around Raph’s shoulders as he continued lifting himself up and dropping back down.  
   
“Don’t… care… Raphie, please… I need it…” Mikey panted, his tongue flicking out to lick along the side of Raph’s neck.    
   
“Bet you’d like being punished,” Raph grinned, helping his little brother move faster. At that point Mikey didn’t care what any of his brothers did to him, so long as none of this ever stopped. He was drowning in a world of pleasure, and it felt as if the only thing holding him to reality was the brother he was currently holding onto. Mikey’s pleading soon turned into nothing more than gasps of air, and moans of pleasure.  
   
Mikey cried out suddenly, his fingers scraping against Raph’s shell, his orgasm hitting him so suddenly that he actually blacked out, his mind and body unable to cope with the overwhelming feelings pulsing through him.  
   
His blackout didn’t last long, though it had been long enough that he had been moved to a pile of pillows, and Raph was now enjoying some quality time with Donnie and Leo.  
   
Donnie was sandwiched between his two older brothers, Raph behind him, his hot headed brother thrusting roughly into him. Leo knelt in front of Donnie, one hand wrapped firmly around both their cocks, stroking them together, while his other hand was gripping Donnie’s wrists, holding them together and above their heads. Donnie could have easily pulled his hands free, but that’s not what Leo wanted, and so Donnie kept his hands held up, away from touching either of his brothers.  
   
Mikey let out a small whimper, reaching down and gripping his own cock stroking himself as he watched his three brothers. He wanted to get up, wanted to move over and join them, let Donnie suck him off while Leo and Raph continued using Donnie’s body for their own pleasure. However Mikey was hardly able to move his own hand along his throbbing cock, let alone move from where his brothers had placed him.  
   
A sharp cry from Raph had Mikey focusing on his hot headed brother. Raph was gripping Donnie’s hips tightly, pulling the purple banded turtle back against him as he thrust deep inside and came. A few more strokes of Leo’s hand over his cock, and Donnie found his release shortly after Raph had. However Leo was still hard, his hand still working over both their cocks, coating them with Donnie’s cum.  
   
Donnie leaned forward, resting his head on Leo’s shoulder, panting as his cock started growing hard again. “Leo,” Donnie gasped, pushing his hips forward to thrust into Leo’s hand, however Raph’s grip on his hips made this small movement more difficult than it should have been.  
   
“Ya feel so good Don,” Raph whispered, leaning forward and licking his neck.  
“That’s why I got a surprise for you,” Raph said, giving one hard thrust into his brother, smirking as Donnie churred. “Do you want it? For being a good pet for me and Leo?”  
   
“Y-yes, Raph yes, I want it,” Donnie panted, his head still resting on Leo’s shoulder. Raph smirked, kissing Donnie’s neck before slowly pulling away, his cock slipping out of Donnie. Raph sat back for a moment, enjoying the site of his cum leaking out of his brainiac brother. Taking a deep breath and resisting the urge to thrust back into him, Raph stood up to go retrieve the brown paper bag he had brought home earlier that evening.  
   
Grabbing the bag Raph opened it up and looked inside, a wicked smirk forming on his lips. A small whimper caught his attention though, and Raph looked over to where they had laid Mikey down nearly half an hour ago. The orange banded turtle was awake and had obviously been watching them, though those baby blue eyes were now fixed on Raph. His hand stroking his hard cock at a frantic pace, Raph chuckled when he noticed the fresh mess that covered Mikey’s plastron and legs, and right now it seemed that the smaller turtle was trying to get himself off again before Raph stopped him.  
   
“Mikey,” Raph sighed shaking his head he walked over to his baby brother, standing over him. Mikey kept his eyes on Raph, his hand never stopped moving. “Having fun over here by yourself?” Raph questioned.  
   
“Raphie…” Mikey panted.  
   
“Maybe I should leave you to finish yourself, Donnie and Leo are waiting for me,” Raph said and started turning away from Mikey. The loud cry of protest had Raph stopping and raising an eye ridge at his baby brother. “You don’t want me to leave?”  
   
“No! Raphie, please, please, don’t leave me like this, please, I-I need… I can’t… Raphie,” Mikey was babbling his whole body tense as worked toward completion again.  
   
“If you want me to stay, you have to stop,” Raph ordered, and he could see how much effort it took for Mikey to stop moving his hand, his cock twitching in protest at the loss of friction. “Good boy,” Raph knelt down next to Mikey, reaching out and trailing a finger along the hard cock. “I’ve got a present for you too, close your eyes,” Raph ordered.  
   
Mikey did as he was ordered, his heart hammering in his chest as he wondered what Raph was about to do. He felt something brush against his cock briefly, whimpering Mikey lifted his hips trying to find what it was that had just touched him, when something tight suddenly slipped down around his cock. It settled around the base, squeezing him cutting off his next release.  
   
Mikey’s eyes snapped open and he stared down at his cock, and the ring that had been fastened around it. “Raph!” Mikey stared at his older brother with wide eyes.  
   
“Don’t worry Mikey, you’re gonna like this,” Raph promised. “But first, I’ve gotta give Don his present,” Raph leaned forward kissing, wrapping his hand around the smaller turtle's cock giving it a couple jerks before he pulled away. Mikey cried out rolling over off the cushions he had still been laying on. Even though his body was protesting the movement, he didn’t want to be left alone across the room again.  
   
Raph glanced behind him grinning widely when he saw that Mikey was following him on his hands and knees. Raph turned his attention back toward Donnie and Leo. They had changed positions in the few moments they had been left alone.  
   
Donnie was bent over, his head resting on his arms, his ass in the air, tail held high. Leo was kneeling behind Donnie, hand wrapped around Donnie’s cock, tongue licking at the purple banded turtle’s entrance and tail. Donnie churred and gasped, his eyes closed as he gave himself over to the pleasure.  
   
“Leo, you’re gonna have to move, so I can give Donnie his present,” Raph said, kneeling down next to the eldest turtle. Leo let out a possessive growl that was echoed by Raph.  
   
“No…” Mikey’s slightly pained voice reached Donnie’s ears, lifting his head and looking in the direction of his baby brother, he frowned in concern. “If you two start fighting, Donnie and I will be forced to have fun on our own,” Mikey said moving closer and Donnie could see why it sounded like MIkey was in pain.  
   
Seeing the cock ring on his baby brother set alarm bells off in the back of Donnie’s head, lifting himself up further onto his hands he turned to look at their older brothers. “Mikey’s right, if you two are going to start hate fucking, we’re going to finish this night without you,” Donnie warned, then fixed his gaze on Raph. “And if you try to put a cock ring on me, I’ll bite off your fingers.”  
   
“That ring was Mikey’s special present, I have something different for you, I promise you’ll love it,” Raph said.  
   
“Though, both of you talking back like that, I don’t know if either of you deserves a present,” Leo said thoughtfully.  
   
“This is more of a punishment, than a present,” Mikey whined.  
   
“You won’t think so when I have my cock shoved in you again,” Raph chuckled.  
   
“Who says you get to fuck him next?” Leo raised an eye ridge. “This present you got for Donnie doesn’t leave many options for me.”  
   
Raph snorted waving his hand dismissively. “That’s not my problem, you and Mikey were already goin’ at it before I got home, who knows how long you were fuckin’ him before that.”  
   
Leo crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at Raph. “That is beside the point, you’re being greedy by using both Don and Mikey at once.”  
   
“Shut up!” Mikey cried out. “Please! You can both fuck me for all I care, just… please, someone do something,” Mikey said, his hand working at his over stimulated cock.  
   
“Now that sounds like an idea, but I think it might be best if we saved that for another day,” Leo smirked. “Raph, you have some more fun with Donnie, then join us when you’re done.” Leo said moving quickly toward their baby brother.  
   
Donnie and Raph watched the two of them for a moment, before Donnie’s attention was drawn to the brown paper bag again. “What is in there?” Donnie asked.  
   
“Something you’re really going to like,” Raph said. “Now turn around and give me your ass,” he said, Donnie hesitated for only a moment before doing as he was asked. Despite how rough Raph could be, Donnie knew he would never do anything if he thought it would hurt one of his brothers.  
   
Resuming the position he had been in previously, Donnie leaned down on his arms, lifting his tail giving Raph access to his entrance. Donnie closed his eyes, feeling his heart beating faster in anticipation when he heard the sound of the bag being crumpled up and tossed aside.  
   
After a few seconds passed and nothing had happened, he lifted his head to look behind him. “Raph?” He gave his brother a curious look, Raph just smiled at him and a moment later Donnie felt something hard press against his entrance. He knew immediately that it wasn't his brother's cock sliding into him, the object was harder, and to cool to be flesh. It it felt good nonetheless.  
   
Donnie shifted his hips back, trying to get that object to move deeper in him. Raph chuckled, which just irritated Donnie. “Raph!” The purple banded turtle snapped.  
   
“Easy there Don, I don't want ta hurt ya,” Raph said.  
   
“You won't,” Donnie reassured him. “It's an extra side effect of the drug… it, ah, it masks th-the pain,” Donnie’s arms were trembling as Raph pushed the toy in deeper until it was sitting right against that bundle of nerves that had Donnie churring loudly. One hand slowly slid down before wrapping around his cock, though as Donnie had expected, Raph stopped him before he managed anything more than two strokes.  
   
“Don’t want you finishing off too soon,” Raph patted Donnie’s shell. “Hope you’re ready for this.”  
   
“Ready for wh-” Donnie didn’t get the chance to finish his question when Raph suddenly turned the toy on, the thing buzzed and vibrated right against his prostate and Donnie nearly screamed from the sudden spike of pleasure.  
   
“Oh, oh god, Raph, yes! Shit… that… oh god, more, please, please, Raph,” Donnie clawed at the floor wanting something to hold onto as Raph continued to work the toy inside him. Donnie’s release built faster than he expected. Raph reached out, trailing one finger along Donnie’s cock. That was all it took for Donnie’s whole body to tense up, his cock twitched as it shot his seed out across the floor beneath him.  
   
“Do you like your present?” Raph asked, leaning over Donnie kissing at his neck. Donnie couldn’t form any words at the moment, so he just nodded his head. “Good, I’ll just leave it here for you then,” Raph said, pressing the toy in a little bit further. “Now be a good boy and keep that in there.”  
   
Satisfied that his slightly younger brother was going to as he was told, Raph turned his attention toward where Leo was seated on the couch with Mikey on his lap, the smaller turtle was facing them, his shell pressed against Leo’s plastron, legs spread wide giving Raph and Donnie a perfect view from where they were sitting on the floor.   
   
Raph groaned at the sight. “Ya sure I can’t fit in there too, Leo?” Raph asked.  
   
“Not today, I don’t think Mikey will be able to last much longer tonight,” Leo said, “But I do have an idea, you two, come over here, and bring Donnie’s new toy,” Leo ordered. Raph gave Leo a curious look before standing, pulling Donnie to his feet too. The purple banded turtle cried out as the toy shifted inside him, Raph couldn’t help but grin when Donnie leaned forward, using Raph for support as his own legs were shaky and unsteady.  
   
“I got ya Don,” Raph whispered, reaching behind his purple banded brother, slowly he removed the toy, chuckling when Donnie whimpered, pressing back trying to keep the toy inside him a bit longer. “Come on, I’m sure Leo has something fun planned now,” Raph said, keeping hold of Donnie he lead the other turtle over toward the couch.  
   
“Give me the toy,” Leo held his hand out, and Raph handed over the vibrator without question. “Now Donnie, you sit here, pressed up against Mikey,” Leo ordered, indicating the little space left on his lap. Raph helped Donnie into position, shifting him forward until his and Mikey’s cocks were pressed together.  
   
Mikey let out a breathy moan, shifting his hips forward, trying to thrust against Donnie, which in turn caused Leo to move inside him. “Easy Mikey,” Leo hissed, and Raph wondered how much effort it was taking for Leo to hold so still. “Raph… take. You take Donnie,” Leo said.  
   
Raph wasted no time in moving forward, lining his cock up with Donnie’s entrance, with one quick thrust he buried himself inside the olive green turtle. Raph’s sharp movement caused a chain reaction where Donnie was pressed against Mikey, his hardening cock sliding along Mikey’s painfully hard one, this caused Mikey to tighten around Leo who gave a jerk of his own hips. The shock wave of pleasure bounced back through each of them, and Raph who didn’t have the patience that Leo did, pulled out and thrust into Donnie again.  
   
Back and forth they went, the pace and rhythm being set by Leo and Raph, while Mikey and Donnie were sandwiched between their older brothers. Each movement and sound pulled another reaction from each of the brothers, setting off a butterfly effect.  
   
Raph grunted, leaning against Donnie as he put more force behind his next few thrusts, he was getting close, and from the sounds coming from each of his brothers, so were they. Leo was panting, whispering encouragement to each of them, Donnie’s words had once again been stolen from him, and Mikey was practically sobbing as his release was being held off by the cock ring still on him.  
   
New movement from Leo caught Raph’s attention briefly as the blue banded turtle picked up the vibrator, pressing it between Mikey and Donnie’s cocks, and turned it on. Mikey shrieked, his body convulsing, tightening almost painfully around Leo who hissed out a few curses.  
   
They moved frantically against each other, seeking out their last release. Raph kept one hand gripping Donnie’s hips, while the other worked it’s way between him and Mikey. He released the cockring from his baby brother, watching over Donnie’s shoulders as those baby blue eyes rolled into the back of his head for a second time that night.  
   
Mikey’s climax was the trigger that set them all off, Leo lifted his hips in two short quick thrusts before he came, emptying himself inside Mikey for the last time that evening. Raph kept thrusting, rocking Donnie against Mikey and the vibrator, Raph felt Donnie’s inner walls tighten around him and he pushed all the way in, groaning in pleasure as he found his own release along with Donnie.  
   
Wrapping his arms around Donnie’s waist, Raph moved them both over to sit on the couch next to Leo and Mikey. The smallest turtle was out cold, every ounce of energy spent, Donnie looked as if he too were falling asleep, a sated smile on his face.  
   
“That, was amazing,” Raph said, closing his own eyes.  
   
“We should really wash up,” Leo said, Raph opened one eye to look at his eldest brother.  
   
“If you think you can move, then by all means, go wash up, I’m stayin’ right here, we can wash up in the morning,” Raph yawned.  
   
“And what if Master Splinter comes home early?” Leo questioned.  
   
“Then he’ll think twice about coming home early again,” Raph grinned and Leo rolled his eyes, but still made no move to remove Mike from his lap.  
   
“We’ll sleep for a couple hours, I have an alarm set, but I plan on dragging you all into the shower to wash up first thing in the morning,” Leo said, closing his eyes to get some rest. Raph just chuckled tiredly, keeping his arms tightly around Donnie. Feeling happy and relaxed as he slowly drifted to sleep too, knowing his dreams were going to be filled with more fun ideas for the following day.  
   
END  
  


 


	2. Candy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has a special treat that he wants to share with his brothers.

Art by: Yukarishii on inkbunny!

This chapter does not continue where the last left off, this is a different day, though still in the same universe as the last chapter :D hope everyone enjoys this!  
This chapter was inspired by a fanfic I read a long time ago, I’m not sure I can even recall the name, or the author. But if I do I shall give proper credit ^_^

Leo/Raph/Mikey

Love and Lust  
Candy Love

Mikey was in heaven, he was sure of it as he licked the white sticky substance from his lips, before his tongue flicked out once more to clean the rest of the residue off his fingers. His toes curled in pure delight and he moaned happily, as the last of it was gone.

Mikey was blissfully unaware of the look his oldest brother was giving him. Diving forward again, he snatched up another treat from the easter basket that April had brought him. Peeling away the brightly colored foil to reveal the chocolate egg inside, Mikey bit the top off and started the process of licking out all the white creme from inside once more.

He was half way finished with his third egg by the time he noticed that Leo was staring at him. He tilted his head curiously. “Did you want one?” Mikey asked.

“No thank you, Mikey,” Leo said. Mikey shrugged.

“Your loss, bro,” Mikey said and he finished his treat. Moaning softly once more, he started licking the sticky mess off his fingers again, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the sweet taste that lingered in his mouth.

“You shouldn’t eat too many of those,” Leo said, gaining Mikey’s attention. “They’re going to make you sick.”

Mikey blinked in confusion, looking from Leo to the basket still half full of chocolate eggs. “Maybe if I had someone to help me eat them.” Mikey smiled widely at Leo, who just rolled his eyes.

“There are no rules about candy saying you have to eat it all at once,” Leo chuckled. “If you eat them all now, then you won’t have any for later.”

Mikey looked thoughtful as he glanced back at the basket of eggs. “So I should save them as kind of a special treat to myself?” Mikey questioned.

“Exactly,” Leo responded.

“Alright,” Mikey said, standing from his place on the couch. “I’ll put them away and save them for later, on one condition,” he said, taking one more egg from the basket. “You share this one with me.” Mikey held the egg out toward Leo.

“You know I’m not a fan of sweets,” Leo said, eyeing the sugary treat, weighing his options. On the one hand he could let Mikey eat the whole basket of chocolate and candy, making him sick in the process, then they all would have to deal with the youngest brother.

However, on the other hand, Leo would have to eat the offered chocolate egg, deal with the overly sugary taste that even the best cup of tea wouldn't wash away. Though this option also had the added bonus of Mikey putting the eggs away and Leo wouldn't have to sit here and watch him eat those damn things anymore. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide his growing problem with each egg Mikey opened, then spent five minutes licking out every drop of creme filling.

“Fine,” Leo agreed, frowning when Mikey's smile turned mischievous. Before Leo could change his mind, or demand to know what had put that smile on Mikey's face, the orange-banded turtle had crossed the couple steps to where Leo was sitting and straddled his lap.

“I think I know a way that will make sure you enjoy this candy, as much as I do,” Mikey said.

Leo swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he stared at Mikey, the orange-banded turtle slowly peeling away the brightly colored foil before discarding it. Leo wanted to make some comment about Mikey throwing his trash on the floor, but he couldn’t form the words. So he just continued to watch, and wait.

Mikey took a small bite off the top of the chocolate egg, the tiny bit of chocolate held between his teeth as the orange-banded turtle leaned forward and kissed Leo, using his tongue to push the chocolate into Leo's mouth.

Leo's hands settled on Mikey’s thighs, his eyes closed as the kiss quickly deepened. The piece of chocolate passed back and forth between the two of them until it had dissolved, leaving behind the sweet taste that seemed to only enhance the kiss further.

Leo slid one of his hands up Mikey’s thigh and side, pulling a small moan from the other turtle before the kiss was broken, and Leo found himself wishing that Mikey had bitten off a slightly larger piece of chocolate. His eyes drifted toward the egg still held in Mikey’s hand; the orange-banded turtle grinned.

“Want some more candy?” Mikey offered, using his fingers this time, to break off a piece of the chocolate. “Oops.” he said when the chocolate slipped from his fingers and landed on Leo's plastron, along with a little bit of the creme filling from inside the egg.

Leo frowned as he looked down; he didn’t believe for a single moment that it had been an accident.

“Suppose I should clean that up for you, this stuff can be really sticky if you let it sit too long,” Mikey said, and Leo could only watch as Mikey slid back a little so he was sitting perched on just Leo's knees, before he bent down and licked at the mess he had just made.

The moan that escaped Leo's lips was involuntary, though there was no way he could have stopped it as Mikey’s tongue trailed along the centerline of his plastron.

Mikey glanced up at Leo, the midnight-blue eyes darkening, as Mikey continued licking off the sugary substance he had spilled on the older turtle. Lifting his hand, he ‘accidentally’ dribbled more white creme onto Leo's lower plastron.

“Mikey,” Leo groaned. The orange-banded turtle giggled.

“Sorry, bro,” Mikey said. “Should I get that too?” he asked, but was already sliding from Leo's lap so he could reach the new mess he had made.

Leo had to take a deep calming breath when Mikey’s tongue continued working it’s way down. No matter how good Leo was at controlling himself, it was still a bad idea to encourage Mikey like this while they were both sitting out in the open where any one of their family members could walk by and catch them.

Leo was unable to stop his body from reacting as he watched Mikey travel lower, and lower, before passing by the bulge that was rapidly forming. Leo's hand twitched and he gripped the edge of the chair he was sitting in; he knew what game Mikey was playing, and he wasn’t about to let himself lose control that easily.

Mikey lifted his gaze, locking eyes with Leo. Sticking his tongue out, he gave a long, slow lick over the pocket that was still concealing Leo's hardening cock.

“How… exactly is this sharing the candy with me?” Leo questioned, shuddering as he felt that sinful tongue slide along his lower plastron again, slowly trying to tease his hard cock out into the open.

“Like this,” Mikey said, taking the egg he still had in his hand. Leo watched with half lidded eyes as Mikey dribbled the more of the creme onto Leo's lower plastron. Leo's breath hitched as Mikey licked at the mess he had just made, swirling his tongue around before gently sucking at Leo's bulge. It was then that Leo knew he was fighting a losing battle, but still he resisted.

“Mikey,” Leo groaned, lifting one hand away from where he was gripping the edge of his seat. Leo grabbed onto the tails of Mikey's mask, letting out a loud churr when Mikey's tongue pressed inside, brushing against the hard flesh hidden inside the pouch in his plastron. The slit parted further, exposing more of the hard cock to Mikey's teasing. And it was then Leo knew he had lost, no longer able to hold himself back, his cock, hard and leaking, dropped down right into Mikey’s waiting mouth.

Mikey made a happy noise, immediately going to work on the new treat he had been given, sucking and licking, sliding his tongue along the underside of the sensitive flesh before slowly pulling back. Looking up at Leo once more, he smiled widely when he saw the pleasured expression on Leo's face.

Leo's eyes were closed, one hand still gripping the edge of his seat, the other holding firmly onto Mikey's mask tails. When the pleasure of Mikey's tongue vanished, lust filled blue eyes opened and locked onto mischievous baby-blues.

Leo let out a low growl, pulling on Mikey's mask and forcing his younger brother’s mouth closer to his cock again. “If you’re going to start something, you better damn well finish it,” Leo said, the smaller turtle tilting his head curiously, flicking his tongue out to lick at the tip of Leo's leaking cock.

Letting out a small giggle Mikey took the near empty chocolate eggshell and placed it over the tip of Leo's cock. “Oh, perfect fit!” Mikey said, looking up at Leo. He was staring down at him with wide eyes, as if he couldn't quite comprehend the fact that Mikey had just put the chocolate egg on him, even though he could see and feel the rest of the cool creme dripping slowly down, causing the hard flesh to twitch.

“Now that’s a chocolate treat I would love to eat.” Mikey licked his lips slowly. “Too bad there isn't more creme filling though.” Mikey leaned forward again, pressing his tongue to the base of Leo's cock, licking all the way up, stopping at the top to lick at the chocolate there.

Leo was transfixed once again by the sight of Mikey licking up all the white creme filling; he was torn between letting Mikey enjoy his treat, and putting an end to this game by burying himself into that hot mouth that was teasing him to the point of insanity.

“What… exactly are you two doing?”

Leo was startled by Raph’s voice, turning his head around quickly to stare at the red-banded turtle, who was standing in the entrance of the hallway that lead to their bedrooms. However, before Leo could even think of how to answer Raph, Mikey chose that moment to remove the chocolate cap on his cock, before swallowing him whole.

“Fuck! Mikey!” Leo cried out, his hips thrusting upward on reflex, letting go of the seat and gripping Mikey’s head, holding him in place for a moment. The muscles in Mikey’s throat spasmed around Leo's cock as the orange-banded turtle swallowed, pulling Leo's cock a little bit further down his throat.

The wet heat surrounding his cock was all Leo could think about, and keeping his hands firmly on the back of Mikey’s head, he slowly lifted his baby brother up.

Mikey licked and sucked at Leo's cock, letting his oldest brother feel like he had a little bit of control over the situation. But Mikey knew who was actually in control here, and he proved that when he slid his hands up further on Leo's leg, before one slipped down to the inner thigh, fingers searching out Leo's tail that was tucked up tight against his shell.

“Mikey,” Leo churred, lifting his hips at the same time that he pulled Mikey’s head down, sliding down Mikey’s throat again. At the same time, those questing fingers found his tail, giving it a solid pinch.

Leo threw his head back, mouth open as he continued to thrust his hips, fucking his baby brother’s mouth. Lifting his eyes upward, Leo caught sight of Raph again; the red-banded turtle had moved closer, his own cock was extended as he slowly stroked himself. His eyes locked with Leo's, a small smirk forming as he slowly strode forward.

“Mikey, let him up, I want to have some fun too,” Raph ordered, letting out a low growl when Mikey made no movement to stop.

“Me and Mikey are having a moment,” Leo said. “Go fuck Donnie.”

“The brainiac went to visit April,” Raph growled. “Besides, you look too good, sitting there, legs spread, Mikey’s mouth around your cock.” Raph came to a stop next to the chair Leo was in, leaning down until his face was less than an inch away from Leo's. “Your ass is mine today,” Raph said before crushing his lips against Leo's, his tongue darting in as he took full control of the kiss before Leo could react.

Mikey swallowed around Leo's cock again, pinching Leo's tail once more. Leo didn’t stand a chance, being tag teamed by both Mikey and Raph, he had no hope of regaining control of the situation. And Mikey wouldn’t have had it any other way. He slowly pulled away from Leo, sliding his mouth off his brother’s cock before letting it go with a soft ‘pop’, grinning widely when Leo lifted his hips in a reflexive motion.

Mikey, however, sat back and enjoyed watching Raph devour Leo's mouth, keeping their oldest brother pinned down to the chair. Mikey scooted back to where he had left his easter basket; pulling out another creme filled egg, he removed the foil before settling himself between Leo's legs once more.

Biting off the top half of the egg, Mikey once again placed it over the head of Leo's cock, watching as the white creme filling slowly oozed down the throbbing flesh. Mikey leaned forward, slowly licking it up, pulling a muffled cry from Leo as the blue-banded turtle arched his hips up, trying to thrust into Mikey’s mouth.

However, Mikey pulled back again, looking up at Leo, who broke the kiss with Raph.

“Mikey!” Leo growled.

“I think you’ve teased fearless enough, Mikey,” Raph said.

“No way, dude, he’s not even begging for it yet,” Mikey laughed, knowing that begging was something that Leo never did. Leo gave orders, he made his brothers beg, but Leo was too proud, and to stubborn to beg, especially with Raph right here as well.

“If you don’t finish what you started, right NOW…” Leo hissed, letting the threat trail off into nothing.

Raph’s calloused hands rubbed against Leo's arms, still keeping him pinned in the chair. “Easy fearless, you’re not exactly in a position to be giving orders here.”

“But I’m the order guy,” Leo said in a weak protest, biting down on his lip when Mikey licked more of the creme off his cock again.

“Not right now you’re not,” Raph chuckled. His only reply was a soft churr from Leo as Mikey swallowed him again.

Keeping his firm hold on Leo, the red-banded turtle turned his attention toward the smaller turtle kneeling on the floor between Leo's legs. “Mikey, while you’re down there, why don’t you prep him for me,” Raph suggested. Mikey hummed around Leo's cock, indicating that he had heard Raph.

Leo heard the ‘click’ of a cap, and knew that Mikey had gotten lube from somewhere; his horny brother always seemed to have some stashed around the Lair in the strangest places. But Leo would admit that this odd quirk of his baby brother’s had come in handy more than once.

A slick finger brushed against his tail and Leo bit his lip as he arched off the chair, pulling against Raph, trying to get a bit more freedom of movement. However, Raph tightened his hold, pinning him more firmly. Letting out a grunt of frustration, Leo struggled harder, only stopping when Raph let out a low growl.

“Don’t make me sit on you,” Raph whispered into Leo's ear, before moving lower to slowly lick along Leo's neck. “You’re not in charge today, so stop trying to take control.”

“Then stop teasing me, and get on with it already!” Leo hissed, closing his eyes when he felt Mikey’s finger sliding inside him.

“Almost ready,” Mikey said, twisting his finger around inside Leo, though he kept his eyes fixed on Leo and Raph. It was rare that the blue-banded turtle would let anyone dominate him, and Raph was the only one who Leo would allow to top him. Not that Mikey cared all that much, Raph and Leo were so hot together, that Mikey usually hated breaking them up. Today however, was different, because he had had Leo to himself first, and he refused to be pushed aside while Raph had his own fun with their leader.

Stretching Leo a bit more, Mikey slid his free hand down his own plastron and between his legs. Sliding a finger into himself the orange-banded turtle gasped at the feeling, his eyes sliding shut for a moment.

“Now what are you planning?” Leo asked, looking down at Mikey; he didn’t have to see, to know what Mikey was doing. Baby-blue eyes opened and locked onto Leo's midnight-blue ones.

“I was gonna ride you,” Mikey said, giving his oldest brother an innocent smile.

“Then get up here,” Leo ordered, growling when Mikey just laughed, pushing his finger further inside Leo, brushing against that bundle of nerves that had Leo churring and moaning loudly.

“I thought Raph was in charge today?” Mikey asked.

Leo shook his head, gasping he pushed his hips into Mikey’s finger. “No, he’s not.”

“Oh? I think I am.” Raph chuckled darkly, biting down on Leo's neck hard enough to leave a mark. “And I say Mikey stays where he is, I’m enjoying the show.”

“Not… not gonna last,” Leo gasped, tilting his head to give Raph better access to his neck.

“Of all the times for your famous stamina to fail, you sure you want it to be now?” Raph asked. “I mean, I won’t complain too much, Mikey’s all ready to be fucked, but if you’re done, then I’ll just take him and let you watch.”

Leo jerked harshly against Raph’s hold, growling loudly. “Mine,” he said possessively.

“Hear that, Mikey? Leo's laid claim to ya,” Raph said, looking down at his baby brother. “What do you have to say about that?”

Mikey didn’t respond verbally, instead he leaned forward nuzzled against Leo's cock, letting out a soft churr. Removing his finger from Leo, and himself, Mikey pushed to his feet. The younger turtle smiled when he noticed that Leo was watching his every move. The leader slowly licked his lips as Mikey shifted forward, his own cock brushing against Leo’s as he moved further forward to straddle Leo, positioning himself right over Leo's leaking cock.

However, Mikey just sat, hovering over Leo teasingly. He could feel Leo lifting his hips in a vain attempt to push himself inside his baby brother, only managing to bump against the tight entrance before Mikey lifted himself up slightly so that Leo couldn’t move things along as fast as he would have liked.

“Mikey!” Leo yelled in frustration.

“I’m waiting for Raph,” Mikey said, lifting his gaze to look at his second oldest brother.

“I think fearless has had enough teasing for now,” Raph said, giving Mikey a nod.

The youngest turtle grinned, locking eyes with Leo again as he slowly started lowering himself onto Leo’s cock.

Leo threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent cry as he strained against Raph’s firm hold. His legs were trembling with the effort of holding himself still; as much as he wanted this, and wanted his brothers to move faster, he didn't want to hurt Mikey. And Leo could tell from how tight Mikey was around him, that his little brother had been hasty with preparing himself.

Mikey let out a soft moan when he was fully seated on Leo, the thick appendage throbbing inside him. “Raph...if you want to join in, better do it quick,” Mikey said breathlessly. “Don't think Leo’s gonna last long.”

“Hold him still,” Raph ordered, letting go of Leo’s arms so that he could move around to kneel on the floor. Mikey kept himself still, pinning Leo down as the blue-banded turtle panted, trying to find some leverage to lift his hips and push himself further into Mikey.

“Raph, hurry up…” Leo said, the pleading tone in his voice had Raph growling softly as he quickly dropped to his knees, his own hard cock tumbling out of it’s hiding place beneath his plastron. Reaching out Raph trailed a finger along Leo’s sensitive tail, watching it twitch as Leo shuddered and let out a breathy moan.

Without any more warning, Raph lined himself up and thrust inside Leo in one quick move that had the leader crying out, a sound echoed by Mikey as Leo moved inside him.

Mikey couldn’t sit still anymore, now that Raph was finally in his spot, buried inside Leo. Placing his hands on Leo’s plastron Mikey started lifting himself up, churring softly before he dropped back down, impaling himself on Leo’s cock again.

“Oh god,” Leo moaned, pinned in his chair beneath his brothers; all control over the situation had been taken from him. Even though he could move his arms now, they were practically useless, gripping the arms of the chair as Mikey moved above him.Leo was transfixed by the look of pleasure on Mikey’s face as he fucked himself on him, the pace quickening the closer Mikey started getting to his own release.

Raph was no better, setting a fast and brutal pace; the sound of skin hitting skin was almost lost among the moans and churrs each of them was letting out.

“Leo… so… so good,” Mikey moaned. “Please, Leo, oh god, please touch me,” he begged.

Leo was happy to oblige, his movements just as quick, though a little more clumsy, than usual. There had been too much teasing, he could already feel the heat pooling in his gut, and knew he wouldn’t be lasting long. He attempted to lift his hips on Mikey’s next downward movement, and was rewarded with a loud cry from Mikey.

“Th-that… that’s it, right there...oh god, Leo, yes!” Mikey’s hands moved, gripping the edge of Leo’s shell, his walls clenching tightly around Leo each time that hard cock hit just that right spot.

“Fuck,” Raph grunted, shifting slightly before he thrust back inside Leo, his hands were gripping Mikey’s calves, keeping the younger turtle pinned to the chair just as much as Leo was.

“You two, fuck, you look good, feel good,” Raph growled, the sense of taking control, of dominating his brothers like this sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him. It was a sensation he didn’t get often, and one that Raph thoroughly enjoyed when it was given to him.

Moving his hands from Mikey’s calves, moving further up the legs, then the side of Mikey’s body, Raph kept his hands firmly on Mikey, but not enough to hinder the smaller turtle's movements. He grabbed Mikey’s arms, pulling his little brother’s hands off Leo’s plastron and pulled his brother back so Mikey was leaning against his chest.

The heat was building quickly, and Leo knew that they weren’t going to last much longer, pumping Mikey’s cock quickly, wanting to feel his brother’s muscles flutter and clench around him as he came.

“Oh god, yes, yes, L-Leo, yes!” Mikey thrust into Leo’s hand, rocking himself on Leo’s cock, his entrance clenching tightly around the throbbing flesh inside him. Throwing his head back so it was now resting on Raph’s shoulder, his body twitched as he found his own release. A set of sharp teeth sunk into his neck as Raph bit down and marked him, the same way he had marked Leo earlier.

The sight of Raph claiming Mikey, along with the sensations his over stimulated body was being put through, was enough for Leo to find his own release, far sooner than he would have liked.

Mikey was suddenly pushed forward, being pressed down onto Leo’s front as Raph moved them once again, the grunts, and quick sharp thrusts rocked the two pinned turtles as Raph was now chasing his own climax. Leo lifted his legs and wrapped them tightly around Raph, pulling him closer as he purposefully tightened around him, trying to bring his hot-headed brother to release.

“So. Fucking. Good,” Raph said between thrusts before he suddenly stilled, emptying himself deep inside Leo, who let out a content sigh.

Pulling out slowly and sitting on the floor, Raph panted as he tried to catch his breath. The soft giggle from Mikey drew his attention upward to the two turtles still seated in the chair.

“If I had known that creme filled chocolate eggs would have led to wonderful living room sex, I would have asked April for a basket of them sooner.” Mikey said, shifting a little so that he could tuck himself back into his plastron while Leo did the same.

“You sayin’ you planned this?” Raph asked.

“Not the sex part,” Mikey said with a mischievous grin and another giggle.

“Well, can’t say I’m complainin’ about the outcome,” Raph chuckled.

“I’m going to hide that basket of eggs…” Leo said tiredly. “...once I’m able to move again.”

Mikey smiled and snuggled in closer to Leo, while Raph remained sated on the floor in front of the chair, though he was gently rubbing at Leo’s legs, enjoying the closeness in the afterglow of their recent activity. Raph made a mental note to steal a couple of Mikey’s chocolate eggs to perhaps share with Donnie before Mikey managed to eat them all.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this fic has been nominated for the Universal TMNT fanfiction competition! Erotica: most turtle-tastic t-cest! There are some other awesome fics on this list! So check them out and don't forget to vote!


	3. Look at Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is feeling neglected, and has a plan to get Leo's attention.

I have decided to move this chapter into its own story, and make this a proper series. Since this chapter was part one out of four. And then I can add other stories to this later without it all being clumped together in chapters.... If that makes any sense to anyone... 


End file.
